shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Nivanshake
Nivanshake is the poly ship between Piers Nivans, Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Resident Evil 6 Edonia, 2012 Piers first meets Jake and Sherry when Piers and the rest of Alpha Team return back to the city to find a woman flashing a National Security badge with a man at her side. Piers’ partner and team captain, Chris Redfield, recognizes the woman to be Sherry Birkin. Piers takes notice of the man Sherry’s with as he’s a “wanted insurgent”. Sherry tries to defuse the rising tension by saying the man she’s with, Jake Muller, is under the protection of the U.S. government and that he’s not a threat to the B.S.A.A, the organization Piers works for. As Sherry says this, Jake quips, “Not unless someone pays me to be.” Piers responses with a stern, “What did you just say?” Acting dumbfounded, Jake innocently questions this. Moments later, everyone is attacked by a giant B.O.W, forcing the three of them to work together, Piers and Jake doing so reluctantly. After its defeat, Chris asks if he and Jake have met before, to which Jake quips back with, “You jarheads all look the same to me, pal. Sorry.” Hearing this, Piers lunges forward as if to confront Jake personally. Chris manages to hold him back as Jake and Sherry leave to board a waiting helicopter, heading off for their own separate mission. Lanshiang, 2013 The next time all three are together is when six months later Piers and a new Alpha Team help Jake and Sherry when they’re being surrounded by J’avo— B.O.Ws. Piers is reluctant in letting them go, saying “They’ll never survive on their own,” and “Neo-Umbrella is after them,” though his words go ignored by his captain, as Chris wants them to stay focused on their own mission at hand. It’s when Chris gets a call from Leon Kennedy that Jake and Sherry have been kidnapped, do they set off on a rescue mission for them. Once having saved and met back up with Jake and Sherry, Chris makes it known that he knows Jake is Albert Wesker’s son— his nemesis. Jake pulls a gun on Chris, in response, Piers pulls a gun on Jake. Jake takes notice of the gun on him and tells Chris, “You better put a leash on that puppy.” Chris gives Piers an order, and he reluctantly lowers his gun from Jake. Sherry is unsure what to do in this situation. Soon after, all four people start fighting off more B.O.Ws on elevator-like platforms, each of them having their own conversations with one and other. Piers/Sherry = |-|Piers/Jake = |-|Jake/Sherry = They soon split up and go off with their respective partners; Jake and Sherry leave to continue their mission, which is get Jake out, while Piers and Chris hang back to fight off the massive B.O.W, the HAOS. This ends up being the last time all three see each other as Piers sacrifices himself later that night for his captain. Fanon Piers and Jake are usually bidding for Sherry’s affection. In canon Piers and Jake don’t get along, while Sherry attempts to be the wall between them, usually keeping Jake at by, as her and him are partners in Resident Evil 6. On AO3, Nivanshake has three works in its tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Piers/Sherry/Jake tag on FanFiction.net Variations :Pierry refers to the ship between Piers Nivans and Sherry Birkin :Shake refers to the ship between Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin :Mulvans refers to the ship between Jake Muller and Piers Nivans Navigation